


Two More Lonely People

by orphan_account



Series: One Direction Slash One-Shots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Missionary Position, Party, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hii :) Can you do a Ziall based on the song Two More Lonely People by Miley Cyrus? Where Zayn and Niall have a big break up but they both miss each other, all the boys go to a party thrown by Louis and his gf, Eleanour. Zayn & Niall pretend to get drunk and confess their feelings. They end up making sweet love and getting back together. Ill love you forever :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two More Lonely People

**Contains: Vanilla sex, Angst-y!Ziall, Angst, Missionary position (he he), (Slight, _slight_ ) Elounour, Cheating!Zayn, (Implied) Zerrie, Smut** _  
_

**(Okay, so I've never writen about people "making sweet love"... So please, bare with me..)**

It's dark.

Like, three-in-the-morning dark. Strangely enough, that's when Zayn turns the knob slowly. Hoping that the oak door won't squeak like it does. But it does, maybe it's the universe's way of punishing him. He knew what he did (and continued to do) wasn't good. It wasn't right. And it  _definitely_ wasn't fair for Niall. He'd been the best lover Zayn'd ever had. He didn't know why he was doing  _this_ , he was just really...  _Really_ fucked up. 

_I need to feel your heartbeat_

_When you say you love me_

He steps through the threshold, the soft sound of his combat boots touching the hardwood flooring rang in his ears. His heart drops when he sees a soft yellow light of a lamp illuminates the corner furthest from the door. His blood runs cold when he spots Niall, staring down at golden liquid in his shot glass. He held it with both hands, eyes slightly glazed over.

Shit.

"I played a little drinking game while you were out," he slurs a bit, setting the glass down on the table with the lamp. Zayn just watches the golden drink slosh, a little making a tiny puddle on the table. "I-I," he laughs, it's cold and humourless. Not the laugh that makes Zayn's heart flutter. "I took a shot for every thirty minutes you were late to get home." He looks up at Zayn, tears brimming in his eyes. "Seven shots, I was just about to take the eighth. That's three hours and thirty minutes. It hurts Zayn."

He reaches his hand out, trying to give the blond a reassuring touch. "Ni, you're drunk-"

" _Don't fucking touch me Zayn!_ " He jerks back. Zayn closes his hand into a soft fist before pulling it back to his side.

"Ni-"

"It hurts," he continues "that I  _trusted_  you. It hurts the I've been  _nothing_ but  _good_  to you, and you... You jus'.. Y-you jus'-"

"Niall you need to-" Niall shoots out of his chair, stalking over to the tan boy, close enough to press his chest flushed against Zayn's.

_I don't want to hear it_

_If it's something that you don't mean_

"You  _cheated_ on me you  _f-fucking bastard!"_ He pushes Zayn, adrenalin pumping through him as he watches Zayn stumble backwards, obviously caught off guard. "I  _hate_ you!"

"Niall I didn't - I didn't cheat." Zayn can't meet his angry blue eyes. He can't look at Niall and lie at the same time, he just can't. He listens to Niall's heavy breathing. He feels something on his cheek. It takes a moment to recognise the sensation as it stings and tingles through his skin.

Niall just slapped him.

Zayn looks up at Niall, nothing in his eyes but pure  _shock_. Niall wasn't an aggressive person. He was always so sweet and loving, and just...  _Perfect._ "You fucking smell like her!" He yells, prodding Zayn in the chest roughly with his index finger. He cups his pale hand over his mouth, letting out a small cough. He harshly swiped the tears from his glistening eyes. Niall looks down at his feet " _You're a fucking pig, y'know,_ " he whispers before daring to look into those honey-colored eyes, the ones he still loved, maybe always will. "I-I never said no, Zayn. _Never_. Not  _once_."

Zayn hadn't meant to say it. It was kind of one of those things that you think in your head and then say it out loud by accident. "That kind of makes you a slut, don'tcha think?" He chuckles and at the same moment his face pales, his mouth scrambles for an explanation. He never finds one.

_If I had to leave you now_

_There would be an empty space_

_It doesn't matter any how_

_You can take your things_

_And go your own way_

"Get out." It's not the warm, welcoming voice Niall usually carries. It's cold, filled with disgust. Zayn's disgusted himself. So yea, Niall has a right to hate him. He hates himself so why not? Zayn squeezes his fists at his sides. He leaves because he knows if he  _ever_ hit Niall he'd never forgive himself and he'd be stuck feeling like shit for the rest of his miserable life.

_And there's two more lonely people_

_In the world tonight_

_Baby, you and I_

Before Niall can close the door he puts his hand away, pushing it open enough for Niall to at least see his face. "I'm sorry." It's quick and sincere. He makes a point of keeping eye contact with Niall. Blue eyes drop to the floor and Zayn notices a tear drop fall from his cheek and hit the floor, leaving a little tear splatter on the hardwood flooring.

_Are just two more lonely people_

_Who gave up the fight_

_Yeah, wrong or right_

"Me too." He whispers, trying so  _desperate_ to keep his voice from wavering or cracking.  _Not in front of Zayn, not in front of Zayn._ Playing over and over again in his head like a broken record. He closes the door, watching Zayn walk down the cobblestone path a bit first.

_Well you know my heart is aching_

_You don't have to break it_

_If love don't change your mind_

_Then there's two more lonely people tonight_

Watching the love of his life walk into the darkness of the night.

\--

"Niall? You in here buddy? I think I left my phone here yesterd-  _oh my God_!" All Liam wanted to do was grab his phone charger and leave. And maybe take a nap and get ready for Louis' party tonight. That's it. Just have a normal day. But he learned a  _long_ time ago to stop expecting a normal day in his life.

_I don't want the pictures_

_I don't want your sympathy_

He walks into the living room - strangely an immediate right - he scans the dull colored room only to find a shock of blond hair doubled over on the floor in pain, his tucked between his arms. He was cradling his fists under his stomach. Liam scanned the scene, the only thing he found was a broken picture frame with a picture of Zayn kissing a flushed Niall on the cheek at what looked like a picnic and shattered glass.

_We don't have to be friends_

_We don't have to be enemies_

Liam may not be the smartest kid on earth but he could tell something was wrong with the blond. He crouched down beside Niall, hesitantly rubbing circles into the small of his back, just beginning to register the soft whimpers and sniffles. He'd been crying. "What's the matter mate?" He asks in a concerned, hushed tone, never ceasing the light circling of his hand on Niall's clothed back. A chocked sob escapes from Niall's lips as he lunges his face into Liam's chest, gripping his grey sweatshirt with small trembling hands.

_In my head I break it down_

_And I'm absolutely sure_

_That you and I could work it out_

"L-Liam!" He cries harder, maybe it was easier for him that there was  _finally_ someone to share his pain with. Maybe. "H-He cheated on me.. And... And," Niall nuzzled his nose into Liam's shirt, basking in the smell of the expensive cologne he'd bought the older boy for bought him for Christmas. "Oh God Liam.. It hurts, it hurts so bad.." Niall whimpers, nuzzling deeper into the warm fabric.

"What hurts Ni, tell me what's wrong." He whispers gently. Niall looks up at him, desperate blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"Is.. Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken?" He whispers. His eyes are begging,  _pleading_  for an answer. Is this what it felt like? Like your life was over? Like you could never look at the world the same way ever again? Liam averted his eyes. The brown eyes that reflected nothing but pure guilt and loathe for whatever Zayn had done to cause Niall to feel like this...

Like... Absolute  _shit_.

_Or we could kill the lights_

_On what we had before_

"Um.. H-how 'bout w-we go to Lou an' El's tonight?" He breaths a short laugh, quietly urging his tears to crawl back into his reddened eyes. "Jus' me and you buddy. How 'bout that, jus' get your mind offa things, yeah?" Niall nods. He just wants to get away from everything right now.

Far, far away.

\--

_And there's two more lonely people_

_In the world tonight_

_Baby, you and I_

"No, Haz, it's only been a bloody day!" Zayn whispers-yells into the curly haired boy's ear.

"Fine," He says, raising his eyebrows slightly. Zayn watches as a slow smirk creeps onto Harry's features. "Nialler's at that tender,  _vulnerable_ stage of heart break... I  _guess_ since you don't want to get 'im, I could be his rebound." Zayn looks at him with that deer-in-headlights look that always manages to pull a chuckle out of him.

_Are just two more lonely people_

_Who gave up the fight_

_Yeah, wrong or right_

"You wouldn't.." Harry nods his head slowly, making sure to let his chocolate curls jostle a bit.

"Oh, but _I_  would," He begins in a patronizing whisper. Bringing his index finger up to his cheek and tapping it repeatedly. As if contemplating his evil scheme. "I could get a some drinks in 'im, bring 'im back to my flat. Tease and tease and  _tease_ until he's nice 'n' desperate for me. Than I can f-"

_Well you know my heart is aching_

_You don't have to break it_

_If love don't change your mind_

_Then there's two more lonely people_

"Shut up! Damn it, Harry! Fuckin'  _perv_!" Zayn yells, ignoring his flushed cheeks. He huffs out a sigh in defeat "Fine! I'll do it! I'll fucking talk to him!" Zayn walks away from Harry, ignoring the lad's chants of "Do that drunk thing! Do that drunk thing!" He pushed through the crowd just looking for that  _one_ familiar shock of blond hair.

_Well, we got something special_

_That should be enough_

_Nothing is predictable_

_When it comes to love_

_Maybe lately baby_

_It's been a little rough_

_But if you walk away tonight_

After awhile he ventured up to the second floor, feeling so tempted to call out Niall's name. Out of all the doors in the upcoming hall he sees one slightly ajar and figures  _why not?_ He slips in, taking in the sight of Niall sitting at the edge of a bed, staring miserably at the drink in his hands.

Niall didn't notice when the bed jostled. He didn't even notice when Zayn had entered the room until he heard the familiar gravely sound of someone clearing there throat. He spares a glance and the regret show almost immediately on his face in a soft strawberry blush.

_We'll be two more lonely people_

_In the world tonight_

_Baby, you and I_

"Um.. He' N'all." Zayn slurs, slumping onto the couch, placing his hands on his knees in attempted to not get swallowed up by the couch's plushy surface. Niall looked away as a deep crimson blush tinged his cheeks. Taking in how Niall slightly curled in himself, how he rubbed the back of his neck with his arm awkwardly. He'd done this, made things so awkward between them.

 

"Hey.." He says barely loud enough to be heard over the music. "So, um," At this point he's looking in every direction except Zayn's. The thing is, Zayn's always been one to appreciate eye contact. So he can't help -- it's like a  _second nature_ when he grips Niall's chin a turns it to face him. And he figures -- since he's being guts-y -- he might as well kiss him.  _You're drunk remember?_

_Don't do it! This'll just come back and bite you in the ass..._

_Just tell him you don't remember a thing._

_Do it already! Before you wimp out!_

He leans in quickly, he decides he'll just blame it on the liquid courage.

_And just two more lonely people_

_Who gave up the fight_

Niall jerks back slightly in surprise, eventually easing into it.  _He must be drunk too. Damn it._  But if this is the only way he can kiss the man he love he'll just have to work with what he's got.

\--

In a flurry of biting, licking, and skin touching skin Niall ends up in his briefs beneath Zayn. Rubbing his clothed dick against Zayn's.

And the friction. The toe-curling, mind-numbing friction is enough to make him paint the insides of his boxers with his cum. And Zayn, having a longer stamina sometimes forgets how easily Niall can reach his climax looks down and stops abruptly. Admiring the spreading wet patch of pre-cum. " _Zayn_ ," Niall ruts his hips into the older boy's. He need something,  _anything_ to make him cum at this point. 

_And there's two more lonely people_

_In the world tonight_

_Baby, you and I_

In almost no time Zayn'd pulled down his pants (he'd gone commando today, luckily) not bothering to remove them from were they were pooled around his ankles. He spat in his hand and ran it up and down his angry throbbing shaft. They'd done it this way so many times Niall;d just need a second to adjust. He nudge his tip against Niall's taunt, pink rim. He made sure to keep his eye contact with Niall as he slowly inches into Niall's clinching heat. " _Damn_ ," he hisses when he finally bottoms out, nudging into Niall's prostate and relishing int the broken whimper that passed Niall's lips. "So fucking  _tight_."

He grips the outside of Niall's milky white thighs. Slowly rolling his hips, searching for Niall's sweet spot. Niall his swollen cock into Zayn's lower abs, leaving drops of cum. "Z-Zayn.. Zi, I-I'm not gonna last lo- _ng!_ " Zayn smirks.Zayn slammed his cock in Niall prostate. Enjoying Niall's  _harder, Zayn_ 's and  _faster_ 's. He loved the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. And he  _definitely_ appreciated the "Z-Zayn I-I'm cum- _ah!_ " Niall whimpered out as he clawed at the sheets. His face was flushed and scrunched up while he bit his bottom lip in a way that made Zayn go wild. While spurting hot ropes of cum that painted his flushed, heaving chest. _  
_

_And just two more lonely people_

_Who gave up the fight_

_Yeah, wrong or right_

_Well you know my heart is aching_

Zayn pulled out, cumming on Niall's chest, surprised when some of it hit his chin. Zayn slumps down next to Niall. taking in a deep gulp of air before he turns to look at Niall. "Niall?" He breaths, nudging the blond in the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He doesn't bother to look at Zayn.

"I'm not drunk." Niall let out a quiet humorless laugh that remind Zayn of the night Niall had kicked him out.

"Yeah, Zayn I figured." He looked over his shoulder.

"How I mean --  _when_?" Honey meets sky and Niall continues.

"You know, drunk sex is a little more  _sloppy_ and uncoordinated than this. With you, it just felt so right. Like how it used to. I - I wanna go back to that Zayn. B-But I don't wanna get hurt again. Zayn,  _please_ , don't hurt me again." He turns to completely face the Pakistani boy, letting a single salty tear crawl down his pale cheek.

_You don't have to break it_

_If love don't change your mind_

_Then there's two more lonely people tonight_

Zayn tried to resist to urge to wipe the tear away. He tried to tell Niall  _no_. That he wasn't good for him. That he should just  _forget_  this night ever happened and go live a better life with better people he  _deserved_  to have in his life. He  _tried_.

"Yeah. I won't" He chuckles. Kissing Niall tear stained cheek.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By: Anon (on Tumblr)
> 
> Prompts are opem. :)
> 
> -A


End file.
